Source:Sir Owen
Initial Encounter The scene takes place at Falador Park, as Sir Owen converses with Sir Tiffy Cashien. TIffy: Congratulations on your promotion, old bean. Owen: Thank you, sir. It will be an honour to work with you. Tiffy: Nonsense, young man! The honour is all mine. You came highly recommended by Sir Amik, you know. One of the bright lights of the White Knights. It won't be long before you're famous. Owen: I'm not after fame, sir. I only want to serve Saradomin. Becoming too well-known might get in the way. Tiffy: I do believe you're completely sincere! Well, I'm sure you'll be famous in the Order, even if you're unknown outside it, what? Tiffy: I'm sure you have work to do, places not to be seen, and so forth. Toodle-pip! Falador These conversations with Sir Owen were found just North of Falador Sir Owen: Greetings, Hero. Achiettes told me you'd passed her tests and been accepted into the guild. I remember how proud I was when I gained my guild membership. You're a member of an exclusive order now. I hope you will remember to use your skills selflessly. As a hero, you have a solemn responsibility to fight on the side of good against evil. ---- Sir Owen: Father Aereck told me that you put a ghost in Lumbridge Graveyard to rest. I wish you could have caught the warlock that desecrated that man's tomb. A person's mortal remains are sacred to Saradomin, and disturbing them is an unthinkable crime. ---- Sir Owen: Greetings, Dragon-slayer. Elvarg was a true monster. You've avenged a lot of people who died in her attack on Crandor. I'm proud to count you as a fellow Champions' Guild member. ---- Sir Owen: Well met, Sir Knight. Sir Tiffy Cashien tells me that you're the newest member of our order. I hope you appreciate the responsibility you have taken on. The Temple Knights have served Saradomin for longer than history remembers. Our choices are not easy. We must always keep the vision of Saradomin in our hearts and divine his will in every situation we face. ---- Sir Owen: So, you're the one who took down the Slug Queen? Sir Tiffy Cashien is singing your praises. It sounds like you're becoming one of the Temple Knights' best agents. ---- Sir Owen: Savant told me you finally took down Solus Dellagar. I'm very impressed. I was there at the Edgeville Incident - I saw first-hand what the 'murder mage' could do. I pray that we never see his like again. ---- Sir Owen: Your replica of Sir Vyvin's sword fooled everyone. Even Sir Amik had no idea that the sword was ever lost. Oh, don't worry how I found out. I have my sources, but your secret is safe with me. ---- Sir Owen: Xenia told me about how you foiled a Zamorakian cult beneath Lumbridge Church. Congratulations. Nowhere is safe from the servants of Zamorak. It makes me sick that they would try to desecrate a Saradominist church. ---- Sir Owen: You struck a powerful blow against the forces of evil when you destroyed the demon Nezikchened. Zamorak himself must be scared of you. Your membership of the Legends' Guild is well deserved.